sisters grimm randomnessagain!
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: sorry deleted my old story...sorry...read other one 1st...
1. interview with the grimm

**sorry, guys! i accidentally deleted my old story...:( okay you want to know what happened to Bess?! or brina?! okay read my ch! but 1st...**

**an interview w/ sabrina grimm:**

**gg:hi, brina.**

**sg:uhhh...hi...**

**gg: so ur the one behind the fairy tales!**

**sg:shhhhhhh...hmph wat r u talking about? heh heh**

**gg:oh, dont be so stupid, MRS. GRIMM!**

**sg:wtf? ms. grimm or brina only!**

**gg:dont sware in my office!**

**sg:uhhh....okay...**

**gg:what's ur favorite animal?**

**sg: to kill?**

**gg: MRS GRIMM!!!**

**sg: there you go again!**

**gg: okay, we're all asking...do you like puck?**

**sg: !!!!!!!!**

**gg: ok, dont answer that. who's the master?**

**sg: i shouldnt tell...**

**gg:awww plz? ill be ur best friend...**

**sg: NO NOW SHUT UR FACE! THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER!**

**gg: we made a contract deal!**

**sg: and i'm burning it!**

**gg: ...**

**sg: goodbye, grimmgirl! and dont steal my name!**

**gg: my contract...!**

**sg: pick it up out of the fire place! mwa hahahahaha!**

**gg: okay! hey! it wasnt burned!**

**sg: ohhh...**

**puck: let her go or you die.**

**sg: my hero!**

**gg: uhh...how did you get in here?!**

**puck: dont ask.**

**gg: ...**

**puck: well?**

**gg: kill me now! i hav a twin at home!**

**sg: ohhh, bad luck!**

**puck: yeah, i really should help you...**

**gg: yay! but i need to finish my story...**

**okay** taht was sabrina's dream when she was out of it...okay! next chapter express!


	2. Chapter 2

**hello. and now...the chapter which i worked so hard on cuz i didnt save it and i redid it twice...**

hamstead pov

"WHAT?!" the family exclaimed.

"youre trippin' bradda!" mr canis said, still trying to be cool.

mr hamstead thought of a memory and squealed.

"i don't know what happened!"

"well, you are fat!"puck sighed."it's not surprising, once you think about it!"

"oh, hamstead!" daphne cried. ahh, the cute little girl. but where was the other one?

"where's 'Brina?"

"puck did it!"

puck looked ashamed. the girl was sprawled out on the floor, unconscience. her left leg was on the floor, and she was facedown.

hamstead looked at Relda, who was in some sort of emo ghetto with red. they both had kinves and scissors. hamstead gave her a questioning look and turned to the rest of the family.

"she just disappeared! i dont know what happened!"

"maybe the Scarlett Hand-"

hamstead was cut off by puck singing and dancing. he was no good at it.

"shake shake

shake shake i

shake it!"

if the boy was going to be a singer then he was no good at it. besides, i didnt like taht song. i liked the song violet hill**( lol grimmgal).**

there was a loud groan.

"Puck, you freakin' stink!" daphne said.

puck looked upset. then he turned to the emo corner.

"GET YOUR OWN EMO CORNER!" red screamed.

puck mumbled incoherently and sat down on the couch. a wierd wheeze rippled thru the air when he sat down. he got up, embarrassed, and picked up some kind of tellituby plush toy. it was...wet?

suddenly daphne and uj ran to it. they each grabbed a piece and started pulling.

"MINE!" daphne shrieked.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" uj screamed.

"I BOUGHT IT!"

" YOU BOUGHT YOURSELF YOUR OWN CHRISTMAS PRESENT?!"

"RAWR!"

suddenly uj pulled really hard and i mean like really hard and with all his might. but daphne didnt let go. so then, of course the seams snapped and po was in pieces and the next thing you know he hit someone in the head and was flying out the window.

daphne screamed.

"MY CHRISTMAS/SELF-BOUGHT PRESENT!"

"stpuryelinimtryingtosleppuwierdies!" a muffled voice yelled.

"Sabrina!" uj cried.

* * *

**sabrina pov**

sabrina felt as if her head were going to explode. uughgghghgh!!!!! stupid puck. and she had a strange dream..a girl called grimmgirl...an interview...

puck should have gotten the floor. serves him right.

when sabrina opened her eyes, she expected to see daphne crying tears of relief.

instead, she saw hamstead.

"Mr, what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, im not in your room. im in your living room!"

oh. fair enough.

sabrina spotted daphne. to her surprise, she was crying and holding a piece of her doll po's arm. it was somehow soaked.

"Mr hamstead, what are you doing here?"

"BESS IS GONE!" He shrieked.

"she dumped you?"

"no...but she's disappeared!"

sabrina looked at daphne, who was still crying. then granny, who was in some sort of emo ghetto w/ red. then uj, who was looking at his shoes. then mr canis, who actually...was even making an effort to look cool. he caught her staring and winked at her. "Like the outfit, homie?" he asked. hmph. old man gangsta! and then...puck.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!" sabrina screamed and angrily jumped on top of puck. his wings sprouted out and he tried to fly around the room. but sabrina held on firmly and said, "wanna fight, faery boy?"

of course, you NEVER want to fight an angry grimm so puck said, "n-no it's too late i think im going to go to my room and AAAHHHH!!!"

but sabirna had grabbed him by the ankle and said, "oh,no, faery boy! too late!" puck started to fly away but sabrina grabbed his ankle and swung him around like a lasso and let go of him. he flew into the emo corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! get him OUT!" red shrieked.

granny turned to red. "What's your favorite animal?" she asked.

Red put on a sneaky grin and said, "I am an animal!" she started to act like a tiger. she prowled like the big cat all the way over to uj and then bit his ankle until it bled.

"OUCH!#$%!GET HER OFF ME!"he cried.

surprisingly, no one tried to stop them. but canis.

"cool it braddas we gonna go to the big apple y'all!"

"braddas?"

no one cared or listened.

finally, mr canis was so fed up that he cried, "EVERYBODY STOP!"

everyone froze.

"'kay homies the cars no good so we gona go thru da mirror!"**(they found a way to get everafters thru the border w/out vorpal blade)**

everyone truged up the stairs to the magic mirror. as soon as they even touched the handle, Red screamed. she was so scared of the mirror. especially when the mirror shouted,"WHO DARES INVADE MY SANCTUARY?!" and when he threw lightning.

so red turned orund and started sobbing into granny's shirt. "back to the emo corner," she said softly. she tried to escape but granny held her firmly. "no, liebling," granny said.

so as if it were normal, red stopped crying, and walked to the mirror. "hello, mirror," she said.

"oh...hi...RED..." mirrror creid. he still thought she was a homocidal freak.

"mirror, can we go to your hall of wonders today?"

"uhhh....sure."

"thanks!"

"hmmmm....here it is! that little ball thing that gets you places!"Red cried when she stepped out.

"thx, mirror!"

she gave granny the ball and granny said,"everyone, grab on!"

"I wish to go to new york city!"

with a good bye wave to uj, the family disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**was it good? i tried really hard on this. so will they find bess? R&R, ppl! no flames!**


	3. pillow fight!

**hey! thx 4 da reviews! and to answer your question,red IS emo, like, emo emo, but granny not that much.**

**here it is....eat it up!**

the family is in a hotel that titania made. moth's imprisoned. the family went out for a trip to the store, and made the mistake of leaving puck and sabrina alone.

sabrina pov

it was the nicest hotel room sabrina had ever seen. there were persian rugs, satin curtains, 5 large king-sized beds with canopies on top, high tech computers, phones, video games, flat'screened tvs, a golden toilet, and about a million heavy pillows.

the only thing sabrina wanted to do was have a pillow fight.

"puck? could you come here for a second?"

"what is it, grimm? did you fall in the toilet?" it was true. you could fall in the toilet and be flushed away like those rats in that movie.

"no...there's some sort of blimp that says PUCK + MOTH on it, though..."

"WHAT? WHERE?"

as soon as puck walked in the room, sabrina hit him in the head with one of those really heavy pillows and i mean like HEAVY pillows. puck groaned and fell to the floor. sabrina peered over the edge of the bed to see him in pain.

then puck hit her in the face with an even heavier fell back on the bed and shrieked.

"okay, well, you asked for it," she said to puck.

then sabrina grabbed the heaviest pillow of them all and flung it at puck. it hit him squarely in the chest and he flew backwards and crashed thru the window.

sabrina gasped and ran to the window. _what have i done? _her mind screamed. she peered out the window and saw no one. nothing. it was like there never was a puck that flew out the window.

suddenly there was a ginormous yank on her hair and and a sharp pain on her neck.

"PPPPPPUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

sabrina turned to face him and before she could see anything, puck dropped the pillow on top of sabrina's face. sabrina started to fall out the window and the pillow rolled off the side of her face and plumetted to the ground below.

puck made no effort to save her. only to the pillow.

* * *

**so whaddya think? i know, not as random and funny as the last chapters. but what do you think it needs? puckabrina, someone dying, scartlett hand...?**

**R&R, ppl! **

* * *


	4. lala, titania, and a secret quote

**hi! thx SO much 4 da reviews! someone wanted more puckabrina...so im gonna make some puckabrina! yeah! lol and also this chapter is going to be so random. tell elligoat to get on here.**

no one POV

relda was just walking in w/ the groceries when...

she saw somebody's feet hanging out the window! she gasped and ran over to the window. it was sabrina as usual. and puck trying to make her fall. with some sort of huge pillow.

"HEY!" daphne screamed. "I wanna push her out the window next!"

suddenly, mr canis walked thru the door.

"oh yeah my homies im dancin'!" he cried. sabrina forgotten, the family walked over to canis.

"There's somethin' y'all don't know 'bout me. i gotta college degree in dancin' the otha day!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DANCE!" the whole family cried.

"y'all don't know that," mr canis replied sadly. "watch me move and grooooooooove!"

daphne turned on the tv. the tellytubies were on.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. she started throwing lamps at the tv. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" she screamed until her voice was hoarse. she finally collapsed in a heap moaning, "tellytubies! t-e-l-l-y-t-u-b-i-e-s!!!!!" she still wasn't over po. **(a/n someone asked me to put in Lala, so here goes nothing!)**

when granny saw daphne in a heap on the floor crying, she came up with a solution. "Liebling, i have something for you," she said.

"WHAT?!!!"

"a toy."

daphne scrambled over to see the little tellytubie lala. "OH! i love you! you're so cute!!! i lo-ove you!" she screamed.

the family didn't know that puck had dropped sabrina from the window.

"Now, daph, you're gonna have to share it with sabrina."

"WHAT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE TELLYTUBIES!"

"well, lets check with her."

granny turned to the window to see no one.

"Sabrina?"

she poked her head out the window. there was a little screaming figure plummetting down to the ground below.

"awww, oh well. and sabrina was such a nice girl!"

"What?! you mean you don't care?"

"of course not." granny pulled her hair off to reveal long black hair. not even her natural hair color. then she pulled off a mask. she appeared to be a creeper in granny's clothes. titania.

canis,remembering his past (grannys in costumes) shouted, "ME NEXT!" and flung himself out the window. but before he could go anywhere, sabrina carrying puck (yes SABRINA carrying puck) jumped in thru the window. puck groaned.

"hahahaha stink pot! im the hero now! hahhahaha freak baby!"sabrina had hit puck again with the pillow.

"sabrina, i wouldnt do that if i were you."

sabrina pouted. "Oh, okay."

suddenly, daphne came up. she had a tellytubie in hand. "sabrina, do you want to share this with me?" she said.

sabrina cringed. and then she screamed and collapsed.

what nobody knows:

_it's a nice day in central park. the wind blowing, the trees providing you shade on this hot summer day. best of all, it's going to be a tellytubie concert!_

_five year old sabrina happily skips in her parent's hand to a little stage set up in the center of central park. there are hundreds of little children like sabrina here. the family waits for the tellytubies to come up on the stage._

_finally, lala, the yellow one, comes out. sabrina screams and is giddy with joy. her first concert! sabrina is so happy that she scrambles up on the stage, hoping to get an autograph._

_"NO!" her father screams._

_lala gets distressed. everybody can see that. even sabrina._

_"Get off the stage, kid!" lala whispers to her._

_" i came for an autograph!" sabrina screams. she's so happy!_

_lala looks mad. "NOW!" it screams._

_"NO!"_

_finally, lala kicks the five year old sabrina off the stage. luckily, her father was there just in time to catch her._

_lala jumps off the stage after the family. "I'M SUEING! SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!"_

_"i'm sorry, my daughter's only five! i have a year old daughter at home, who's staying with my wife! she has a cold."_

_"the girl broke my concentration!" suddenly lala makes a swipe at sabrina's face. he slaps her._

_sabrina gasps and hits back. her father let go of her._

_"bring it on, yellow skin!"_

_"I will, shortstop!"_

_the two opponents circle each other like the Japanese fighters. finally, hank grabs sabrina and makes a run for it. _

_"SABRINA! Sabrina," her father says to her. "Don't EVER fight like that again!" _

_sabrina was punished for the rest of the month._

when sabrina woke up, she found puck doing CPR on her. sabrina yelped and got up. her lips were tingling.

"ICK! PUCK!" although they were both secretly happy.

"well..." puck trailed off. he was embarrassed!

titania was in a corner, looking horryfied. she grabbed her son and said, "YOURE STAYING WITH ME, YOUNG MAN!"

"NO!"

"what? do you have a girlfriend or someone here?"

"her name is sab-NO ONE! i do not have a girlfriend!"

titania checked the boy's height. titania said, "my, how you've grown. whatever for?"

"uuhhhh...."

"he wants to be like his father," sabrina piped up. "he told me that."

titania looked enraged. "you DO have a girl friend! a stinky human friend!" titania muttered and ran out.

on the way out, she tripped on Red's Make-shift Emo Corner.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! get her OUT! do it NOW!"red screamed.

red used one of the scissors she was using to fend for herself and scare titania away.

sabrina had a plan. "oohhh red!" she called."I have razors!" sabrina grabbed the razors from the bathroom, and the one from mr canis that he was using. mr canis shrieked in pain and said, "homie...down!"

red was like a magnet drawn to a refrigerator. "oh, my, it's so sharp," she said, putting the blade to her skin.

that way, titania got out safely.

* * *

**hi ppls did you like it? is it too long? to little puckabrina? should there be a tradgedy? okay, if you know where this quote came from then you get to pm me and put you in my story for a few chapters. as a guest star. so, here it is:**

**"I WANT MY SON BACK!"**

**hahaha is it too tricky? i hope not.**


	5. interview w gg, puck, sg, and evil twin

**hi there. you might have some questions. so now i finally recruited sabrina grimm back for another interview.**

**gg:hi, MRS GRIMM!**

**sg:so we meet again.**

**puck: yes.**

**sg and gg: PUCK?!**

**puck: lets get this party started!**

**gg: ...**

**sg: okay...**

**gg:so, your fans are dying to know. WE ALL KNOW THAT PUCK LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE PUCK!**

**sg: NO!**

**puck: how did you- i mean, what the heck are you talking about?**

**gg: MRS GRIMM, DONT LIE.**

**sg: ..**

**puck: what's up with this 'mrs. grimm' stuff?**

**sg: uhhhh...**

**gg: are you going to tell him why i call you mrs grimm? or HOW YOU WENT TO THE FUTURE?!**

**puck: ?future?**

**sg: don't listen to her! she's crazy! heh heh **

**gg: oh, don't be SO stupid! oh, wait, you ALWAYS are!**

**puck(sighs): that's what i keep trying to tell her!**

**sg: PUCK!!**

**gg: oh, and puck, you might wanna tell her why you keep saving her!**

**sg: now it's my turn to be confused.**

**gg: he cares about you SO MUCH he can't think about losing you!**

**sg: WHAT?**

**puck: i dont know what youre talking about *WINKS AT CROWD***

**sg: 'kay, grimm girl, i'm going to say this once:i do have feelings for puck. a little.**

**puck: i have feelings for me, too.**

**sg: puck!**

**puck: fine, me too, A LITTLE.**

**gg: come again?**

**sg & puck: WE BOTH HAVE FEELINGS A LITTLE FOR EACH OTHER.**

**gg: mmhmm, mmhmm... haha i got this on tape!**

**sg: what?!**

**puck: oh, crap.**

**gg: HHAHA! slave, turn out the lights!**

**gg's evil twin: yes, master.**

**sg: i think YOURE the evil twin!**

**gg' evil twin: i agree.**

**gg:what? you can't do this to me. WE MADE A CONTRACT DEAL.**

**gg's evil twin: ...**

**gg: now turn off the lights! we must escape while we have the chance!**

**(lights turn off)**

**sg: oof. off! SOMEONE HIT ME!**

**puck: OUCH! ME TOO!**

**gg: hahahahahahaha!**

**(lights turn on)**

**puck: hey, theyre gone!**

**sg: i found a candy stash! right here, in her desk!**

**puck:COOL!**

**(tries to eat candy)**

**(phone rings)**

**gg on the other end of the line: i know what ur thinking. dont steal my candy.**

**sg: darnit!**

**gg on the other end of the line: i'll hang up now.**

**(hangs up)**

* * *

know that was random and it didnt answer your questions. but i felt like doing that, so...yeah. ps do you think i use too many capitalizations?


	6. MAN CRUSH!

okay, this is going to be a REALLY random chapter. it's school time (blech) and sabrina, mustardseed, and puck are passing notes to each other to pass the time. it's an everafter or ppl who are associated w/ everafters school.

_sabrina,_**puck,**mustardseed,**_special guest_**

_ugh. this class is so boring._

**yeah! i have better things to do. i;m a knig.**

knig?

**yeah, knig! are you dumb? see my crown?**

_you mean king?_

**what-eva!**

GIRLIE!

_totally!_

**I didnt hear that...**

_youre right. you didnt. cuz we wrote it down on paper!_

**!!!!**

snotface!conceited jerk!

**!!!!**

_hey, puck, I LIKE PICKLES!_

**nice to know.**

_I LIKE SUGAR._

**?**

_ROLLER COSTERS ARE FUN._

She's going crazy!

**duh, she already was!**

_GREEN TAQUITOS!_

**being random gets people annoyed, eh? ill try it...**

_ALL HAIL THE TREE. ALL HAIL THE TREE._

**I LIKE MICROPHONES.**

_STOP BEING SO RANDOM._

**what? and im the one being random here?!**

_YES._

goodness gracious! puck is right! you ARE crazy!

**nerd!**

_yeah, you tell him!_

you know youre totally meant for each other.

**!!!!**

_!!!!!_

**lets play truth or dare.**

_'kay. i go first!okay, mustardseed, truth or dare?_

_mustardseed?_

_he's staring at little boy blue! that guy over there!_

**oohhh... MAN CRUSH! MAN CRUSH! YOU TOTALLY HAVE A MAN CRUSH!**

huh? oh, sorry, i was just daydreaming.

_about your future with our classmate over there? little boy blue?_

what? no, just about...kingdom stuff.

**sabrina, im gonna finish your dare. mustardseed, tell little boy blue that you have a man crush on him.**

what?! youre crazy!

_only stating the obvious ;)_

you guys are rertards! no way!

_ill tell him for you, if you want._

**nice job, sabrina!**

fine. but dont EVER bring this up again. copesh?

_copesh._

**copesh.**

*MUSTARDSEED PASSES THE PAPER TO LITTLE BOY BLUE*

blue, i dont know how to tell you this. im in love with you.

_snicker snicker_

**_that's okay, mustardseed. i love you too. i was hoping you'd say it first._**

my mind is screaming. puck, brina, this is all YOUR fault.

**_i know it's overwhelming, but soon the rumors will die down. we're not the first "happy" everafter couple._**

this. was. a. dare!

**_don't be silly._**

**this keeps getting better and better :D**

_look at the happy couple!_

**_what?_**

blue, it really was a dare.

**_What?_** *SNIFFLE SNIFFLE*

_HA!HA HA HA HA!_

**_i'll kill you! i'll kill you while you sleep!_**

**ohhh...ScArY! i'm going to cry myself to sleep every night!**

_yeah, Im gonna put a childlock on every door!_

**hee hee!**

**

* * *

**

the 3 had thrown away their note in the trash and were walking home.

the garbage man picked it up.

"what...huh," he said, and then realized who the notes were for.

"DARNIT!" he shouted, and pulled a list out of his pocket.

"Taken," he said sadly and crossed Mustardseed and Puck off the list.

* * *

haha! i was laughing so hard when i wrote this! i dont know about you, but...

i thought it was pretty funny.

f

u

n

n

y!


	7. note passing once again

**hi! the Lord has risen! happy Easter! thx 4 all da reviews! this is gonna be another note passing chapter.**

**puck,**_sabrina,_mustardseed, daphne

_why are we passing notes again?_

**cuz this stupid taxi broke down and we dont want the cab driver to hear what we're saying.**

i think that this is totally idiotic.

well, the cab driver wont find out.

_we could always talk in a hushed whisper._

**i dont feel like it. besides, what if he follows us?**

_since when are you mr smarty pants?_

**since forever. without me, i'd be visiting your grave everyweek. not taht i care.**

_if you don't care, then why would you visit me?_

no point in breaking lovers in a fight ;D

yeah, you go girl!

**the only lover here is mustardseed, who has a man crush on little boy blue!**

why, pray tell, do you say that?

_cuz he is. yesterday, little boy blue got turned on RAWR!_

NO! NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!

_now blue's holding a grudge on us! _

**_you bet I am. I set up a booby trap in your hotel room._**

**what?! first off, why would you tell us that? second, how did YOU get the paper?**

**_I have my ways. now I only have the garbage man._**

ick ur like totally wierd. someone cover Daphne's eyes!

_I'm on it!_

sdjfdkfjddjkfjslkjlkjdfklsjkejfkhhgehj!dkjkjekjfnjvkeuiai84uj7q'alj?

**tell her to stop screaming! and now she destroyed a whole line of paper!**

fgho!

well, blue, i'm sorry. cuz I DON"T LIKE YOU. IM SORRY. WELL, NOT REALLY. BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND. I'M NOT "HAPPY".

**_i hate the whole world!_**

**i bet you do. now GO HOME.**

**_goodbye. I'll wait for you, Mussy-poo!_**

_Mussy-poo?_

**this just gets better and better.**

that's not my name. mustardseed is.

i think he's gone.

_i hope so. what a real creeper._

now the only lovers are puck and sabrina!

**what?! we're not the lovers, MUSSY-POO!**

no comment.

oh! at your guys's weddings, i wanna be the flower girl!

**what is she talking about?**

_DAPHNE! ssshhhhhhh! we promised not to tell!_

**what...?**

we went to the future.

**WAS I THE PRIDNT?**

the what?

**you know, pridnt, the father of our country? abe lincoln?**

i'm surprised your pea-brain actually lets you remember that stuff.

_oh, you mean president?_

**yeah. and was fluffy, my rabbit there?**

_puck..._

**yeah?**

_fluffy died a few months ago. UJ buried him in the backyard._

**no. no. youre lying. granny said he was at a friend's house cuz we were to busy to care for him.**

_she only said that cuz we knew you couldn't handle it._

HAHA!

we're sorry.

**its 'kay.**

_fluffy died a free man. or, should i say, rabbit._

**whaddya mean, snotface?**

no, sabrina! it's too harsh.

**what?tell me. i can handle it.**

_well...granny was cleaning the cage, cuz you were too lazy to do it. anyways, fluffy got loose. we found him in the back yard being pecked by a crow. he wasn't dead, but when we took him to mirror, he said that he wasn't emotionally ready to live in the outside world, and he died in Granny's arms._

**YOU MEAN MY BUNNY DIED BECAUSE HE WAS MENTALLY RETARDED?!**

sorta.

HAHA! this is so funny!

_I'm sorry, Puck._

**'s fine, 'brina.**

awww, a touchy moment between boyfriend and girlfriend.

_NO!_

**SO, was I president?**

no and the scarlett hand took over the world and you were marryed to Sabrina.

**WHAT?!**

well, that's the first human Faerie queen.

you mean she's a queen and married to Puck?does that make me a princess?

no.

drat!

_DARN YOU, DAPHNE!_

**this is extremely overwhelming.**

_i dont wanna pass notes anymore. my hand is cramped._

me too.

* * *

**so did you like it? i tried really hard on this and i hope that it's funny. if you give me nice reviews i'll give you some nice, cadbury cream eggs...nice, cadbury cream eggs...YUMMY!**


	8. PUCKABRINA MOMENTS! yeah! lol

**i am trying to put up 2 chapters everyday, and that's gonna be maybe 3 4 a while cuz im on Easter Break. and im surprised no one guessed that quote thingie-mobbobie. if its too hard, here's the hints: it starts with a C and ends with a G. there are 10 letters in the name. pm me and tell me if you think you;ve got it and then tell me the character of your choice. it could even be yourself or someone you created from your story. Happy Easter, everybody! and also, don't forget i have Cadbury *drools on the keyboard* its SO good and im a very picky eater. ask my evil twin.**

Sabrina was about to flop down on the couch and relax from her annoying taxi ride and soak her cramped hands in ice when all of a sudden she was swooped up in a net of some sort made out of the bandannas that mr canis brought with him. sabrina screamed for help.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

puck just entered the room with a Coke**(i'll give you that too along with the cream egg)**. When he saw her, he smacked his hand against his head and said," Stupid little boy blue! here, 'Brina, I'll get you down."

Puck put down his **COKE** and started to untie her until daphne and mustardseed walked thru the door.

"Ooo, the brave and almighty Puck is saving the love of his life! We must remember to buy him a wedding present," Daphne said.

Mustardseed took a sip of Puck's **COKE** and said,"You know, titania thinks you and the human are going out! And it's obviously true!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here," Sabrina said. "also, get me outta here! this thing is giving me a wedgie!"

"Hmmm...I have a quick way to get you out of here!" Daphne cried. she went over to Red's Make-shift Emo Corner and asked politely, Red, can I borrow a razor?"

But Red wasn't happy at all. In fact, she screamed for Daphne to get away and she cut her with a razor to protect her territory.

Daphne cradled her hurt arm and put the ice-cold glass of **COKE** against her arm to stop the stinging. it was already inflamed.

"Don't worry," Puck said. "I'll heal it." Puck put his hand on Daphne's cut and murmured some sort of chant in Faery-ish and his hand started to glow. soon puck removed his hand and the 5 inch(50 centimeter) long gash was gone.

"Ah," Mustardseed said. "Puck has found a new girl. Daphne."

Daphne's face went red and Sabrina felt a HUGE pang of jealousy. She didn't know why.

"HELLO, I'M STILL HERE! YOU KNOW, THE GIRL IN THE GIANT TRAP?" Sabrina shouted.

"oh, of course!" Puck said. he quickly started to untie the knots. As soon as he unknotted a bandana, Sabrina fell. Since the ceiling was high, she could have a broken arm when she hit the ground, and everybody knew it. So Puck's wings sprouted out of his back and he flew around the room. He caught Sabrina, bridal style, and carried her gently to the ground.

"OOO!" daphne screamed. "Puckabrina moment!"

"Where did you get that? Nice hollywood name!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

"," Daphne said as-a-matter-of-factly.

everyone shrugged, then turned back to Sabrina.

"er, Puck, youre still holding me, " Sabrina said, and awkwardly shifted out of her position.

"ohhh...sorry."

"oh, don't mind Puck! He just can't rid you from his mind," Daphne said.

Puck grumbled incoherently.

Suddenly, Little Boy Blue burst thru the window and threateningly held a chainsaw to his defense.

"GIVE ME MUSSY-POO AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"Awww, Mussy-poo and bluey! What a cute couple," Puck said.

Blue started walking in Puck's direction.

Sabrina quickly leaped in front of Puck. "If you kill Puck, you'll have to go thru me," she said.

Blue shook his head. "youre just like your parents," he said. "When I put them to sleep, they tried to never give up."

Sabrina gasped. "So YOU'RE the master of the scarlett hand!" she cried.

"No, child, but I am at a high level. And if you excuse me, I have some buisness to attend to."

Suddenly, he started chanting this one spell and the world went black.

* * *

**hahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**a cliffy. **

**i know this chapter wasnt as funny, but hey! it was puckabrina-ish. and life isn't fair.**

**but at least look at the quote! character of your choice! or, you get to choose what happens in the story.**

**and i also have COKE and CADBURY!**

**hee hee happy Easter (+~+) that was an Easter egg, if you didn't notice.**

* * *


	9. harry potter,school,anddrunken elves?

**hello! i hav som very good ideas 4 this ch. hee hee! daphne tries to get an elf drunk!**

when sabrina woke up, she found that her family was hovering over her.

"Ouch! my head hurts!" she moaned.

"Oh, Sabrina! Luckily Blue ran away. The spell was not completed, so now youre safe! yay!" Daphne screamed.

As Sabrina looked at the clock, she said, "Ack! School!"

Puck looked angry. "YOU BLEW THE COVER GRIMM!"

"Hee hee!"

* * *

When Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Mustardseed went to school, they noticed something was very different.

Elves were covering the school grounds.

"ACK! THE KEEBLER ELVES!" puck shrieked.

"No, you stupid Faery! We're working here!" a green elf shouted.

"GIVE US YOUR COOKIES!" Daphne shouted.

"He's drunk! he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Mustardseed yelled.

"There's only one way to solve this," Puck said. "Get him more drunk."

"uhh, Puck, I don't think taht-" Sabrina was cut off. She stared in amazement as Daphne said, "Here Elf! Drink this!" Sabrina didn't know how Daphne had smuggled beer in her backpack, but somehow she did.

The elves stared at it in amazement. "HARRY POTTER TOLD US NOT TO DRINK IT!" they yelled.

"OMG! Harry Potter's real?" daphne squealed, biting her hand. Sabrina knew the elves were just joking.

"yes. little girl, he comes from, uh, hogwash?" he turned to his friends and they huddled.

"We mean, uh, Hogtoad." another elf smacked him on the head and they huddled again.

"we mean, uh, Hogwarts."

Daphne looked at them peculiarly and said, "For Hogwart elves, you really are strange."

"Harry Popper said we were dumb-dumbs."

"Who's Harry Popper?" Mustardseed said. "I thought it was Harry Potter."

Suddenly, Harry Potter apparated out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm real, but you elves are fake."

Suddenly, he turned to Sabrina.

"I have a scar. You wanna touch it? That's what you get for being fearless and handsome."

Suddenly, Voldemort appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU AGAIN?" Harry shrieked, and pulled out a stick.

"It's Voldi, Voldi, Voldi," he said, and he sounded drunk.

"Wha-"

Sabrina pulled out the wand of Merlin. "Hey, I've got a wand!" She shouted, and 'Voldi" screamed and dropped his own wand and ran out of the field, screaming.

Suddenly, Victoria from Twilight appeared out of nowhere.

"ACK! a blood sucking leech has come to spy on us!" Shouted Mustardseed. "We must fend her away with our super-duper magical powers!"

Victoria yelped and ran away like a scared dog. The four just stood, dumfounded.

"Hey! What about me?" Harry squueaked.

"What about you?" growled puck.

"Well... Where am I?" asked harry.

"Oh, darn! What about the barrier!" Shouted Sabrina.

This seemed to get Harry upset. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he said.

suddenly, Eragon appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello...Where the heck am I?" he said. A dragon flew down from the sky.

Sabrina felt a twinge of panic run thru her.

Dragon. Nearly killed her.

Suddenly, an appearance touched her mind.

_don't be afraid. I mean no harm._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

sabrina yelled.

the mysterious strangers felt they were not welcome and left.

Suddenly, Elizabeth Swan appeared out of nowhere.

"WHERE'S WILL?" she shrieked.

"Who the heck is Will?" Mustardseed asked.

* * *

**hahahahah that was really random. **

**keebler elves!**

**yeah i luv thier cookies.**

* * *


	10. dancing in fountains

**hello again. okay, 1st things 1st: GRIMMGAL YOU ROCK MY SOCKS :D!!!!!! 2ndly, elligoat, yes i did read ur review...altho it was in INFO ON BOOK 7 THE EVERAFTER WAR story. 3rdly, did you know that chris martin is good friends with Jay-Z? that rapper dude that i dont really like? but i dont like hip hop anyways? well anyways i'm listening to the song Lost+ by coldplay and it has Jay-Z rapping in it. alternative meets rap! yeah! ps in my story sabrina is in love with all of coldplay's songs :P**

sabrina was on the computer any random day with no one around and was looking up the song lyrics for Rainy Day by Coldplay. so she googled it and pretty soon she got onto

so then she got onto the rainy day lyrics until....(not the beginning of the song, just apart of it)

_I love it when you come over to the house, I love it when you come over to my house_

_I spent the night with the Queen of Spain_-

wait, what? I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH THE QUEEN OF SPAIN?! WHAT THE HECK?!

coldplay was an innocent band! not one of those...wierdo bands!

sabrina quickly got off and tried, Coldplay Song lyrics. when she got on the page, she clicked on a link. it had all the coldplay songs ever written by coldplay. one of them was called...Ode to Deodorant?**(there seriously is one called that, it breaks my heart, and that queen of spain thing is really on there)**

sabrina quickly got off of there.

Next she went to youtube. there was a song called Hollywood undead that she heard some kids at school talking about. she decided to check it out. little did she know taht it would be the biggest mistake of her life.

The song was utterly disgusting, and the music video was worse**(seriously, dont watch it)** and to Sabrina's shock, the computer screen froze at a really innapropriate part.

worse still, sabrina could hear red waking up from her nap **(even emos take naps)**. them and mr canis were the only ones at home. sabrina knew red was coming down to get something to eat or bug sabrina with her ultra annoying prescence, and the computer screen was STILL frozen. just as red was coming down the stairs, sabrina didn't know what to do and smashed the computer against the wall.

red watched the shards of glass pierce sabrina's skin, and joined in. together they bashed the computer until there were only big chunks of little computer pieces everywhere. suddenly, mr canis walked thru the door.

"Awww don't be hatin' S-dizzle that was a nice computer that your granny bought yo," Mr canis said.

"WHO CARES?!" red shrieked and threw a big sharp piece of computer at mr canis's face.

"Awk...BRADDAS...HOMIE...DOWN..." he said, or at least it was something like that.

"Hey, Red, not a bad idea!" Sabrina said, only to be cut short be granny, puck, mustardseed, and daphne walked thru the door, each of them carrying groceries. Mustardseed seemed to be in a great deal of pain and collapsed under the weight of the grocery bag.

"AWW, you should have waited for me to come home!" Puck groaned.

* * *

Sabrina had an utterly wierd idea. And when she said wierd, she meant wierd wierd.

Sabrina snuck out late at night and went over to the fountain in the city of New York.

She brought out her radio, smoothed her black dancing clothes, and got in the turned on the radio and with a "uh, five, six, seven , eight!" she started dancing perfectly synchronized moves. the people of NYC stopped and stared at her. then they started throwing pennies.

Sabrina kept dancing, but the pennies were pelting her like a storm. But she kept on dancing.

finally she stopped when a penny landed in her mouth and started choking her. when she finally spit out the penny, she screamed at the person who felt guilty and was running away, "HEY! THAT'S HOW YOU GET MOUTH HERPES!" and shouted more insults until a familiar voice stood out from the crowd.

"Sabrina?!" Stacey from her old school asked.

"wha-"

"I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!"

"uhh...I'm staying with my grandma. we're just here to solve a cas- see the sights."

Suddenly, Stacey pulled off a mask only to reveal moth.

"YOU AGAIN?!"

moth pulled off another mask only to reveal Voldemort.

"It's Voldi, Voldi, Voldi," he said, and he still sounded sort of drunk.

"uhh...Harry Potter isn't here right now.." sabrina said.

"DEATH EATERS! UNITE!" shouted 'Voldi' in a slurred voice.

nothing happened.

"dweath eaters?" asked voldi.

still, nothing happened.

"yeah, you run away," Voldi said to a mother grabbing her daughter, trying to get away from the strange man-well, not really a man.

Sabrina felt daring, so she said, "Why don't you have any nose? and your eyes? they seem so small!"

Tears welded up in Voldi's eyes.

"ALL I EVER WANTED TO BE WAS TOM RIDDLE!" he said, and started crying on a random person's shirt.

the random person turned around, and sabrina recognized it to be a guy with a white shirt and jeans. he was extremely fat and had yellow-ish skin. he was eating a donut.

"ACK! ...." he said.

"TAWM WIDAWL!" voldi was still crying.

"Aww, hush now," Sabrina said.

suddenly, Puck flew out of nowhere in front a crowd of shocked humans. he separated voldi, sabrina, and the fat man and knocked the fat man to the ground. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Puck yelled. He swatted the fat man on a park bench and apparently the man was not a fighter. he stopped moving immediately.

"PUCK!" Sabrina yelled. "YOU KILLED HOMER SIMPSON!"

Puck stopped his angsty self and brought himself to his knees. "Oh, what have i done to deserve this?" he cried. "The king of comedy and donuts is dead!"

Homer stirred.

"Well, not really," Puck said. "But i feel so bad!"

"wow, you actually have feelings," Sabrina said.

At this, puck got angry and started yelling. "Oh no you di-int!"

"There goes your girlie self again."

Puck was about to respond when a little girl said to her mom, "Mummy, why is there a dead body in the fountain?"

shocked, puck and sabrina turned around to see voldi floating upside down in the fountain. There was a note on his back: "I cannot live in this world. it is too hard. tell harry potter he's won."

"Well, we've killed two people in one day," said Sabrina to Puck.

Puck nodded, in shock, but he quickly recovered."yeah. you wonder what he smoked," he replied.

* * *

**hahaha i was laughing my head off the whole time i wrote this. and noone guessed my quote! or had a clue! but grimmgal. if she chooses correctly, then she gets the character of her choice! yay!**

**someone at least guess.**

**love, grimmgirl**

* * *


	11. darn you,keebler elves!

**hello once again. guess what? grimmgal won the contest! it was CHANGELING. CHANGELING!!!YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH ANGELINA JOLIE??? well....she wants it to be elvis, THE TALKING DOG!!!!!!!(just being random again) AND I'M AN ARYA FREAK. AND SO IS ANGELA, MY BEST FRIEND!!!!AND B.A.! **

**disclaimer: i dont own anything...yet...**

**puck: what?**

**me: i own you now.**

**puck: take mustardseed, he's the weak uglier sibling.**

**me: okie dokie!**

**mustardseed: HEY! get away from me, kid!**

once upon a time there was a castle. and in that castle lived a talking dog named elvis. one day basil grimm came by and stole HER! ELVIS IS A HER! HAHAHAH NO ONE KNOWS. oops! me and my big mouth.

one day, she saw elvis standing in times square.

"ELVIS!OMG! WE GOT ATTACKED BY KEEBLER ELVES IN A FOREST! AND THEN VOLDI!" daphne cried.

"It's okay, daphne," said elvis.

"ELVIS?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE NOT ELVIS! YOU'RE SOME HOOZY IN HIS PANTS!" sabrina said.

"uuhhh...dogs don't wear pants," puck said.

"I can, i dont just walk around in the nude," elvis said.

"you know, for a talking dog you're really strange," mustardseed said.

"Oh, don't listen to mussy-poo," puck said.

elvis wondered who this strange-looking person was but he didnt ask.

"AARRRGGGG!!!!!!!" homer simpson yelled. "that's the kid who stole my donuts!"

"wait," puck yelled. "I nearly killed you, and all you care about are donuts?"

"uhhhh...duh?" homer said. "And you live in a really STRANGE place.

"MUSSY-POO! THERE YOU ARE!" little boy blue shouted.

"nnnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" mustardseed said.

"yyyeeeeeeeeesssss!" blue shouted.

"Oh, look, it's your beau," said puck.

"hey, i AM a beau!" said mustardseed.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" puck said.

"voldi, voldi, voldi!" said a voice from behind.

"AWWW...I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" sabrina shouted.

"And where was i in all of this?" daphne said.

"you were in the wrong place, wrong time," Sabrina said.

"TOM RIDDLE!" voldi said.

"Go back to Hogwash, where you belong," puck said.

Voldi's eyes watered up. "I don't belong here?" he asked.

"PUCK! NOW HE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL HIMSELF AGAIN!" sabrina said.

"W-w-why arent i in any of this? not one bit?" elvis inquired.

suddenly, the keebler elves ran off of the tree hole they live in.

"AATTTTAAACCCKKK!!!" they yelled.

"now i am in something," elvis said.

"We cwome fwom twhe lwand wof kweebler world," they said.

"YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT DEAL!" grimmgirl shouted to sabrina.

"oh my gosh! you AGAIN! stalker alert! police!" Sabrina said.

suddenly, the keebler elves started jumping onto grimmgirl and dragging her back to the tree hole they live in. "awk...come...bacldkfj!" she shouted.

the remaining keebler elves started having a drink in central park.

"hey, mind if i have some of that?" puck said.

"GET YOUR OWN DARN DRINK!" they shouted and they started throwing rocks.

"OMG! beer!!!!!" homer simpson shouted.

"Beer?! beer?! what an abomination!" voldi said, disgusted. he turned away and said," give me a mocha latte with a shot of lemongrass and a bit of orange zest with ice-cold frozen chocolate on top, the milk is fat free." the strange thing was, he was talking to the tree that the keebler elves live in. something hit voldi in the face from the tree hole. he said,"ummmm...thanks! and it's FREEEE!" he said, talking like the dude on the matress commercials. he started to run away, but the remaining keebler elves saw him and started throwing more rocks and they dragged him like grimmgirl away.

Grimmgal said, "hey? where's grimmgirl?" the keebler elves started whistling and acting like nothing happened.

"I should really be suspicoius of the strange-looking elves walking around that were green and talking in central park with a talking dog, a faerie, and homer simpson," grimmgal said.

* * *

**did you like it? i thought it was funny.**

**grimmgal thought so too. dont ask me how.**

**but the keebler elves really are freaky, and they steal children in the night because of their awesome cookies.**

**BURN THEM AT THE STAKE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**we are all so messed up and have problems, dont we?**

* * *


	12. the park and voldi

**ok, we're note passing... AGAIN! ps elligoat: get. a. freaking. account. before. i. hunt. you. down.**

**puck,**_sabrina,_mustardseed**_,_** daphne, _**red** _

* * *

**i dont like it when we pass notes.**

_uh...it was YOUR idea!_

uhm, we've got a problem.

what's wrong?

**your face!**

you make me sad.

no, its just that puck and sabrina AREN'T ACKNOWLEDGING THE FACT THAT THEY'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!

**that's just cold, man, just cold.**

_yeah!_

ohh there you go again...

**_i like it when the red water comes out._**

_have you been watching too much salad fingers?_

i think she has, but she really does like it when the red water comes out.

_uhm, that's just wrong, like puck and his dirty little butt_

**WHAT?! OH NO YOU DI-INT! :O**

_oh yes i did and watch ill do it again._

sabrina lunged for puck and started to grab his shirt and knocked him to the ground. puck grabbed onto sabrina's ankle and started to try to drag her off of him. he conked her on the head with a Webster's Dictionary Volume IV. sabrina felt lightheaded but didnt stop trying. then red was somehow pulled into this and puck accidentally ripped her red cape. everyone gasped, horrified and not sure what red would do.

red glanced at her cape. she saw the tear, and just stood in shock for a moment. then she lunged at puck. they started fighting until sabrina and mustardseed grabbed puck and daphne grabbed red.

"Stop fighting, I don't think it's very healthy for 'brother and sister' to be fighting right now," Mustardseed said.

"man against beast!" Puck shouted and red tried to lunge for him again.

finally the family managed to lug her off of him.

* * *

puck, daphne, mustardseed, and sabrina are going to a park. let's see where their adventures take them...

sabrina sat on the swing, but for some reason she was too lazy to try and push it herself.

"PUCK! COME OVER HERE AND PUSH ME!" Sabrina screamed.

"ok," puck responded and pushed sabrina off the swing. she fell to the ground with a thump and puck took her spot. as he started to swing, sabrina was still in the sand trying to regain her dignity. but instead as puck swang up and down he kicked her in the head.

"OW!!!" she screamed. "SOMETIMES I WORRY ABOUT YOUR MENTAL STABILITY!" she roared.

"Me, too, Sabrina, me too," Puck said and started to swing and kicked her in the head again.

"PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sabrina blood-curdling screamed into his ear.

Puck stopped swinging and for a moment he just sat in shock.

then he screamed, "AHHH!!! I'M DEAF!"

"Suck it up, Faerie Boy, or you'll be in my place now," Sabrina said.

Puck quickly got up and ran over to the slide where daphne was. that concluded he wasnt deaf.

sabrina just sat down for a moment. then she heard, "Voldi, oldi, oldi," In a slurred voice.

oh crab**(you happy now, grimmgal)**! sabrina thought to herself.

"IT'S VOLDI, VOLDI, VOLDI!!!!" voldemort said.

". right. now." Sabrina said.

"awww, the party's only just begun!" he said excitedly."The keebler elves are throwing a 'kill grimmgirl bash', so they said i could invite one person! Wanna come?" voldi asked.

"uhh...I've got plans!" Sabrina said.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO NO!!! YOU'RE COMING! MY ONLY FRIEND!" Voldi said. voldi grabbed sabrina's arm and started to drag her towards the woods near the play ground and shoved her in the elves' tree hole. sabrina made muffled cries like "mph! mumph!" but voldi was dragging her by her hair, and that would hurt if it was being pulled on.

sabrina looked back one last time and then accepted herself being kidnapped by an evil dude with no nose.

* * *

**hi, y'all! how did you like it? i thought it was BORING! i didnt really like this chapter but remember, i have nice, creamy chocolate cream eggs...**

**ps i just wanted to know to see what you thought about Sabrina's middle name would be. Cuz the books never told us. so that's kinda annoying. here are the choices:**

**Veronica**

**Relda**

**Maria**

**Erin**

**Rosie **

**Sarah**

**Kathleen**

**so who do you like best? i like ERIN for a reason im not telling you. it means IRELAND in gaelic. so....yeah.**


	13. VITAL INFO BUT A BORING CHAPTER

**hello again.**

**and now to discuss one thing.**

**I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. SISTERS. GRIMM. MORE. THAN. ANYBODY. ELSE. ON. HERE. GET. IT. RIGHT.**

**and about the name thing...YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE ONE! IT MAKES MY HEAD EXPLODE.**

**HPH OH LOOK MY HEAD EXPLODED.**

Sabrina thought that the keebler elves tree hole was the most odd place she'd ever been in.

the keebler elves kept on drinking duff beer, they acted like 5 year olds, and they had fights all the time. Once, Sabrina even joined in a fight. she started kicking a keebler elf, and it kicked her back. another elf came along and said,"Now, now, it's not the time to play footsies!" but the elf just kicked that elf in the head.

Voldi kept on following her around. and he kept on saying, "Voldi, voldi, voldi," in a slurred voice. At first Sabrina thought it was funny but then it just was getting old. Would you like to be followed around by a fifty year old maniac?

Meanwhile, puck was on , reading grimmgirl's stories.

"EEWWW I HATE THESE STORIES AND HOW DOES SHE KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT US IT'S LIKE SHE TOOK THE WORDS OUT OF OUR MOUTH!"

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair appeared out of nowhere. she had a frightened expression on her face and was holding a book.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" Puck said.

"I-I-I was just reading _The Sisters Grimm_, and now...Puck appears! But then again, I am a silvertongue!" she said.

"What is your name?"

"Er, Meggie. Why?" said the mysterious and strange girl.

"Can you help me go find Sabrina?"

"Umm...she's missing?" asked the girl.

"Yes, the keebler elves stole her."

" You mean those cute little elves on the cookies?"

"YES THOSE BUT THEYRE MORE VICIOUS THAN ANY TIGER!"

"uhhhh....okkkk....."

and so Meggie and Puck went on the search for Sabrina.

* * *

"You know, my father will be looking for me," Meggie said.

"Nice to know," Puck said. This girl was the most annoying girl anyone could ever meet! she had a big mouth and kept on messing with her hair. And her hair was ratty and greasy. To Puck, she was plain ugly with annoying freak written all over her.

Finally they came across their tree hole in central park.

Puck was so relieved that he actually stuck his head in the tree hole. When he suck his head back out, he had a cut above his left eye.

"Stupid keebler elves," he muttered.

To Meggie, he was the most annoying and conceited jerk ever. Why had she ever gone with puck in the 1st place?

* * *

**okay this might have been boring but it's vital information. inmystory. and i needed to end it quick cuz i might go to disneyland.**

**yay im happy.**

**so tune in tommorow for the rest of sistersgrimmrandomnessagain!**

* * *


	14. author's note

**hello peoples i went to disneyland yay. sorry i havent updated but i have been very busy reading a special book. YES THE BOOK AND I GOT IT YESTERDAY!!!!!!!OH YEAH I GOT THE 7TH BOOK OF THE SISTERS GRIMM!!!!!!!!!! but the bad thing is, ive been like ssssssoooooooo busy this weekend and now im nearly done with it. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?????!!!!!!!! oh well now i know some VITAL information and i'll tell you who the master is, unless you want to find out for yourself. and i KNOW WHO HE IS! IT'S ******!!! oh well i cant tell you. but puck declares war on Sabrina cuz she says that-- oh i cant tell you just find out for yourself. but i think you have to special order it cuz that's what i did. so... yeah. i WANNA TELL YOU BUT I CANT!!!!! and i dont think i can update today cuz i have a track meet. blech and its supposed to be like ninety degrees today! no joke! waahh im gonna collapse on the field. but then again it's like that a lot in california.**


	15. uhoh

**OMG i am ssssssoooooooooo sorry but i was like punished for a week for slamming a door i mean how do you get in trouble for that?! and i coudnt go on the computer. and yesterday i had golf practice and went to go see that movie Earth. it was kind of wierd i mean a walrus or what ever it was jabbed the polar bear and killed him. shouldnt it be the other way around...? and there was this wierd bird...well never mind. i'll tell you about it later. anyways that girl meggie in my last ch was meggie from inkheart. so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the sisters grimm as much as hannibal lector's movie, the silence of the lambs.**

Sabrina clutched her seat. stupid elves! voldi had dragged her here to watch a movie?! she thought it was a kill grimmgirl party. she would've liked that....BUT THIS MOVIE WAS CREEPY ABOUT PEOPLE EATING BRAINS AND HANNIBAL LECTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

were the elves cannibalistic or something?

no, no they wouldnt eat her and neither would voldi. well, maybe voldi. she wasn't so sure about him...

there was a loud BANG!!! and it crashed into the elves' favorite tree and i mean FAVORITE tree so they were really mad.

suddenly, puck and some blonde girl poked their heads into the tree hole.

Sabrina felt a pang of jealousy, but she didn't know why.

She started screaming to distract the attention, "HANNIBAL LECTOR IS HERE AND HE ATE THAT ELF!!!"

the elves started scurrying around and tried to find the unfortunate elf. Voldi started going, "ahulhulhul" or something trying to sound like a hillbilly and collapsed on the table. He was drunk as usual.

sabrina grabbed Puck's outstreched hand and he pulled her out the door, or should i say, tree hole.

He shouted, "Where have you been?"

"Who the heck is this?" sabrina said, not answering his question.

"WELL, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"WHO. IS. THIS?!"

"answer mine and i'll answer yours!"

"Are you two in love or something?" the girl asked. "oh, and sabrina, i LOVE your stories!!!!!"

"WHAT? in love? well...but anyways what stories!?" sabrina said.

"Oh, well, you know...michael buckley....the author?"

Sabrina ignored her and went back to glaring at puck.

after a while, they reached the hotel.

"I should be going," the girl said and started reading out loud out of some book.

She mysterioulsy disappeared.

* * *

Puck and Sabrina decided on going to Faerie for some random reason.

"To visit my kingdom!" Puck said.

"To buy some burger king!" Sabrina said.

The two went to Central Park, found Hans Christian Anderson, and knocked.

They found themselves in the middle of the Golden Egg. Daphne was there and she bounced over to them because apperently she bounces everywhere. "OOOOH I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD COME AND LOOK YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Daphne shrieked.

"What?" Sabrina found herself subconcouisly holding Puck's hand, but she kept it there and so did Puck.

"Awww that's so cute!"

"HHHMMMM....YEAH. NO IT'S NOT!" Puck bellowed and it caused the crowd of people to stop and stare at him.

"The king has returned!"

"He has come back for us!"

"I want chilly cheese hot dogs!"

millions of cries of people started crying out and grabbing onto puck and Sabrina, at least trying to capture some part of him. One person even ripped out a tuft of his hair!

"Ouch!" he cried and tried to cover up the bald spot with his green hoodie.

In all the commotion he had lost his grip on Sabrina's hand. He found it and squeezed it.

"Thank you, son," said a hobo that was holding Puck's hand. It wasn't Sabrina, just an old fat bald guy.

"AAAAAAHGGGGG!!!!!!!! Get away from me!" Puck shouted and yanked his hand away.

The hobo looked sad and then scuttled away.

Finally puck found Sabrina and held her hand.

He grabbed her and started pulling her away from the crowd.

Eventually, they found Titania. But then, Malfoy from Harry Potter was there too!

He spotted Sabrina and interrupted the conversation with Titania he was having. "Why hello," he said to Sabrina.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted puck, seeing that Malfoy had a crush on Sabrina. "SHE'S MINE!!!!"

"NOT FOR LONG!!!!"

"OH YES UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!!!!" Puck screamed. But then he realized it. Titania was still there.

"Until you die, you say? Did you get married or something?"

Puck and Sabrina both blushed.

"Well, PUCK, you DO need a queen for the kingdom, and if you love this HUMAN so much, then why don't you stay with her until the day you die?" she said.

Suddenly, Puck understood what Titania meant.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I AM TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!" Puck shouted.

* * *

**ohh did you like it? i thought the hobo part was kinda funny. i was laughing a lot. did you like the puckabrina? i did.**

**poor brina and puck. now they have to get it was their future...OOOOH**


	16. the hobo, Cedric, and prank calling

**hello again. and ppl thx SSSSOOOOOOOO much for da reviews 'specially Elligoat! and yes, i could read those line things but they were sorta random. and to everybody else that reviewed : I am honored for getting all your nice reviews and comments! *WIPES AWAY TEAR* and now... the final chapter of sistersgrimmrandomness again! (well, not really the last chapter, but it sounds cool when i say that)**

Sabrina could'nt believe her ears. She literally had a heart attack but no one cared.

Puck fared no better. He started trying to fly away...but...with his arms like a bird? What was he, a crow?

Sabrina and Puck both were angry at this moment. Both angry at Malfoy.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" Sabrina screamed.

"YOU SUCK!!!" was all that puck could think of.

"What's your name, anyway? Maylof or Maybird or something?" Puck said.

"It's MALFOY, you jerk!" Malfoy shouted.

"OOOH THIS TOTALLY REMINDS ME OF A SONG!!" Titania shouted. "They call me stacey, that's not my name, that's not my name, not my name-"

"WHO LIKES THE TING TINGS?!!" Puck shouted. "THEY SUCK!"

Titania looked offended and looked away. "Well," she sniffled,"if that's the way you want it to be."

Suddenly, the hobo burst through the window.

"Come 'ere, son," he said. "come hold me hand and we can start alls over."

"EWWW...no, i don't think so...." Puck said, picking glass off of himself and Sabrina, who had gotten some in her hair.

"PLEASE GO AWAY," Titania said, hiding under her desk.

Suddenly, gangsta Canis burst through the window.

"hey y'all but i gotta pick up some kidz ya know T-dizzle?" he said, looking at Titania.

"um...just take them and leave!" she shouted.

"I smell hot dogs," Malfoy said, sniffing the air.

"You smell me, my bradda," said Canis, still making an attempt to be cool.

"that's disgusting!" Sabrina said, backing away.

"OOOOH the song Stop and Stare is playing!" Puck shouted. Everyone turned to look at the radio in the corner of the room.

"awww, shut up," Sabrina said.

"well, im not the one with a death wish!" Puck shouted.

"Death wish?! I am just trying to save my family!" Sabrina shouted.

"oh, now, she don't really have no death wish nows does she?" Canis said.

"I do!" shouted the hobo. Everyone turned to stare.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"I-I-I, uh, have a death wish. And I don't really know how I got in here either." With that, he jumped out the window. Everyone scuttled to look down at him, until he splatted against somebody's car.

"MY CAR!!!" Canis shouted.

"FHWEEE!" Puck shouted and he flew out the window for some random reason. He pulled Sabrina out with him and said," let's go find Daffy."

"YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER DAFFY?!!!!!!"

"W-w-w-well no, 'Brina," Puck shouted, trying not to get Sabrina angry.

So then they flew around for awhile until they realized that they weren't looking for Daphne, just talking and laughing.

Meanwhile...

Cedric Diggory looked around the street. Where was Harry? He looked around and around for him until he saw a fast food restaurant.

Food....

He practically dove in the restaurant and bought three pizzas, a large spaghetti, a meatball sandwhich, and a XL coke. he sat there sipping away until....

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" a voice said. He turned around and looked at a clumsy girl tapping her foot impatienty. "The plane for Forks leaves in three hours, and we're not even packed!"

"My name is Cedric," Cedric said.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HECK?!" the girl shouted angrily. she came over and pecked him on the cheek. "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" she shouted. "AND YOU DON'T EAT FOOD OFTEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Belly-kins**(just go with it)**?" a voice identical to his own said. Cedric turned around and saw Edward, holding some flowers. "why?"

"You look...I thought..." was all Bella could think of.

Meanwhile....

"FOOD!" shouted Voldi. "Food, food, food!" he walked in the restaurant. "FFFFFOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!"

then he spotted Cedric Diggory. Cedric gave a little yelp and hid under the table.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" voldi exclaimed. he poked his head under the table and said," I found you!"

Cedric was with a girl and a boy. The girl looked angry.

"No need to be angry, little child," voldi said.

"I have a right to be angry! And you have no right to be here!" Bella shouted. This angered Voldi.

He brought his wand out of his pocket and said, "_Avada Kedra!_" he aimed his wand at the girl. She flew backwards and fell over dead.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Edward. he flung himself...through a wall? And tried to kill himself.

Meanwhile....

"Let's prank call Voldi!" said Puck.

"NO! You'll get him angry!" shouted Sabrina but it was too late. Puck had Voldi on speeddial and was listening to Voldi''s voice.

"Why hello," Puck said, putting the phone on speaker. "Is your refrigerator running?"

"Why yes, I just am here now," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"GO CATCH IT!!!" Sabrina shouted and fell over backwards laughing.

"What?! Why, if I ever find you kids I'm gonna kill you! Kill you! Kill you!" voldi said over and over again. At first Sabrina and Puck thought it was funny but then it just started to get creepy.

"Let's stop," said Puck, hanging up the phone.

"I agree," said Sabrina.

* * *

**hahahahaha i liked the hobo part.**

**oh yeah I'm getting a doggie today so YEAH!!! A LAB!!!! well anyways it takes a really long time to get there so i probably won't be able to go on the computer again today.**

**so...bye!!!!!!! :D and yay! I broke up the twilight characters! yay!**


	17. PIGMAN

**HI!!!HI!!!!HII!!!!!! i got my doggie today!!!! her name is Molly and she is SOSOSOSOSO CUTE!!!!!! she looks like that dog from the aint no bugs on me commercial!!!!! and she's SO small. and when i was playing outside today she was just playing with me (she loves me already-serioulsy!) and she tried to eat my hair. Now i think i need to go to supercuts. And she fell asleep in my arms! so cute! but she HATES car rides because for the whole two hour car ride she was crying and i felt so bad. anyways.....**

**on with the story!**

Voldi POV

Voldi stared at the phone. WHO WERE THOSE KIDS?! some wierdos....but Cedric was here! yay! although he was tied up in the corner, and the song "put a banana in your ear" from Charlie the Unicorn was playing! His favorite song! YEAH!

meanwhile....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie shouted at Edward. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

meanwhile.....

mustardseed stared at the phone. Blue had been sending him stalker messages for a long time. Didn't he say he had the garbage man? Oh well...

WHOA HOW DID I DO THIS?! ooooh this is cool. anyways, suddenly James from twilight jumped in from the window and shouted,"I AM THIRSTY!!!!" Puck and Sabrina and Daphne in the corner talking about prank calling Voldi froze. "ummm...I think we have juice somewhere...Daphne, go get him some juice," Puck whimpered.

"I came for YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" James shouted.

"EWW you are a creep!" Shouted Sabrina.

Suddenly something flew into James and crashed them both into the window and they fell for a few stories until the Volturi appeared out of nowhere and killed James and the thing and finally themselves because they were sick of the Earth and i don't blame them cuz they are like REALLY OLD.

Then, granny relda came through the front door of the hotel.

"Lieblings, we have to go to the hospital to visit that hobo that fell through the window."

**(the next part of this i got from Seinfled)**

As the grimms walked through the hospital hallways, puck decided to get into mischief. He started to grab flowers from dead people's rooms and planned on giving them to Sabrina until he saw it.

A pigman was in room 684, sleeping.

Puck seemed frozen in his spot. He couldn't move.

Suddenly, the pigman snorted and woke up. He spotted puck and gave a long "SQUEALLLLLL!!!!"

Puck's lip curled in horror and he started to dart away.

"THERE'S A PIGMAN IN ROOM 684!!!IT'S ALIVE!!!" he cried until he reached the hobo's room with the grimms in it.

"And so i says, there ain't no territory for yous heres-" the hobo was cut off by Puck's ranting.

"THERE'S A PIGMAN IN ROOM 684!!!!! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!!!"he shouted.

"puck, what's the matter with you?" Mustardseed said.

"I must go now," he said, throwing the flowers at Sabrina.

he decided on that day to never go to a hospital again.

* * *

**aww did you like it?! i think i'll kill off Edward next. I personally think he is an abusive boyfriend, so why not?**

**awwwww i can hear Molly whimpering!**

**and how did i get that big font? oh never mind.**


	18. authors note, but OMG

**LIKE OMG MY GIUNEA PIG JUST HAD TWO BABIES LIKE SERIOUSLY OMG THIS IS SO WIERD DOES AMYONE HAVE SUGGESTIONS? THEY WERE JUST BORN YESTERDAY AND UM THEY ARE TINYTINY AND CUTE,SO...YEAH AND MOLLY IS CUTE 2 BUT OMG I JUST FOUND OUT.**

**SO YEAH.**


	19. the bus ride yes, a bus ride peoples

**hello peoples ok my guinea pigs are just fine we took them to petsmart and apparently they have vets there. I just hope they don't sell them. anyhoo, elligoat: i SO would do a poll, but whenever i try to go on the poll thing my computer won't let me. and IF YOU WANT YOUR EYES TO BURN FROM STUPIDITY DO NOT READ TWILIGHT OR WATCH THE MOVIE. it s-u-c-k-s.**

**puck is sooo cool: GREAT IDEA!!!!!!!!! and i hate twilight too and eventually i will kill off all of the twlighters. Edward is next. But what are meepies? maybe i'll include them in my story....**

**and on with the story!!!!**

Sabrina decided for just some random reason to go on a bus.

"To see New York!" she cried.

So she dragged Daphne and Puck with her on there and walked to the bus stop. They waited until the bus came to a screeching halt in front of them and the doors opened. They were about to excitedly get inside until they saw the bus driver.

The pigman.

He homked and squealed when he saw puck and then said: "WAIT HERE I NEED TO CLEAN UP THE MESS IN THE BACK HERE K? DONT COME IN WHATEVER YOU DO I'M JUST TRYING TO CLEAN UP."

Everybody was afraid of him so they pushed and shoved to try not to get in the front so Daphne pushed puck first. Being excited and all, he started to rush in through the doors although he wasn't supposed to and Sabrina and Daphne followed him.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY STUPID KIDS GET OFF THE BUS UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!!!!" the pigman honked.

"This is what happens when I'm in front," Puck whimpered.

Finally the pigman finally let them on. They and another woman scrambled on the bus. They chose a seat in the very back and the woman chose the seat in front of them. There was a stench and Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck finally realized what he meant about cleaning up. they decided not to talk because then they'd have to breathe. Sabrina concentrated on the woman in front of her's hair. She probably was a stylist or something but then a fly flew out of it.

_That's disgusting_, Sabrina thought.

"Fred, get back here!" the woman said and clicked her tongue but the fly flew out the window. The woman acted depressed and set her head against the window.

Sabrina looked over at Daphne and Puck. They were fighting about who got to stick their nose out the window.

Finally the bus stopped and the kids and the woman raced to the doors and pushed and shoved to see who got out first. Everyone piled out. Sabrina and Puck were last. Unfortunately, Sabrina had jumped on top of Daphne and nearly flattened her.

"SORRY DAPHNE OMG IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina cried.

Daphne said nothing.

Eventually they found Hamstead walking around the streets.

"OOOOOOOOOOOh Mr. Hamstead did you find Bess?" Daphne said.

Hamstead was about to say something but then Puck cried, "SQUIDWARD DID IT!"

"WHAT!?" Three voices called in unison.

"Squidward took Bess!" Puck cried.

"My friend, we need to have a talk," Sabrina said, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

**did you like it? sorry i didn't include meebies. sory.**


	20. Sabrina's strange dream :P

**okay hi peoples yayy two chs in uno day! yay well anyways the dream Sabrina has is actually one of MY dreams so yeah i have wierd dreams**

**sistersgrimmlover: i hope you're okay. when i had a lot of sugar i threw up.**

**Grimm Gal: meepies are the thing puck is sooo cool included threatening me for something, but i forgot what it was. Oopsie Dasies!**

when Sabrina was sleeping, she had the wierdest dream ever.

Her house was in a snow globe. She tried to get out, but it was like a barrier around her.

she noticed a dog growling at the plants.

"Why, what's your name?" She said to the dog.

the dog growled.

"Growl...Growl...nice name."

* * *

the scene changed. Sabrina found herself playing poker with a pig or something. It was smoking a cigar and had on people clothes.

"Three Jackssssss," it said.

Sabrina reluctantly handed over the cards.

"Three Jackssssss," it repeated.

"Three Jackkssssss," it said again. Sabrina noticed that was all it ever said.

* * *

one day, Sabrina noticed that a large hand was turning her snowglobe house upside down.

The three jacks pig squealed and fell to the cieling**(it sounds wierd but that's what happens in my dreams)**. It got caught in the chandelier.

"THREEE JAAAACKKSSSSSSSS!1!!!!!" the pig squealed. The chandelier slightly percied the pig's skin. Its eyes bulged nervously.

Soon the growling dog got caught up there.

"Mr GrowlFace! Piggie!" Sabrina cried.

Then Sabrina woke up.

**very random.**


	21. author's note II

**hhhhhiiiiiiii peoples. okay OMG OMG OMG i think i found out who's going to play Sabrina in the sisters grimm movie. i was googling the sisters grimm movie, no not the BROTHERS GRIMM, wich is a REALLY strange movie, and i was on these sights and one of the comments ppl made was that Anna Sophia Robb was going to play her wich is a real disappointment cuz i don't like her and she's FIFTEEN. and soo sorry that i havent updated but i was reading this AWESOME book called the moorchild, which is about a changeling. and last night i was watching bones, a great show. and elligoat got an account. YEAH!!!! YAYYY!!!! IM HAPPY XD **

**Ty grl: they screwed up the dates. i got the everafter war two weeks before i was supposed to.**


	22. more randomness!

**hello guys! or, girls rather, because has it occured to you that there are no boys on here? they're like, extinct. GIRL DOMINATION!!!! oh yeah lol well here comes the story. and i really don't think that the girl playing sabrina is going to play her, or at least, i hope not. and the pics on deviantART are awesome!!! **

i had to write the story like this otherwise you'd be reading this at the end of the day...STILL...

sabrina: strange...dream...

daphne: get a life.

sabrina: what?! me?!

daphne: no, puck. he dumped goo on me! AND WE'RE LIKE PRACTICALLY LIVING IN THE HOTEL SO NOW THE MAIDS ARE MAAD!!!

sabrina: um, i'll take your word for it.

gangsta canis: eh look it's our homie hammie!

hamstead: what's your problem?

gangsta canis: just trying to be cool *BACKS AWAY SLOWLY* and get that ferret off of your nose!

hamstead: that's my mustache!

gangsta canis: *WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM & SCREAMS*

puck: he's wierd.

sabrina: you're wierd.

puck: got me there.

daphne and red: aww look at the lovers go!

puck: WHAT!?

d and r: nothing, nothing...

red: let's cut ourselves with sharp objects!!

daphne: ew no go by yourself. but i'll come into your emo corner...

red: NO!!! MINE, ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

daphne: errr....i'll go now....

granny relda: we made a deal. lemme in your emo corner.

red: or you'll kick me out of the house? yeah right.

granny relda: SKOOCH YOUR TUSH!!!

saaski: HIYA FOLKS!!

puck: omigawd who are you?

saaski: i'm a moorchild. or, in other words, a changeling.

angelina jolie: my son was a changeling.

puck: only in the movie he was.

angelina jolie: NO!! NO!!!! *CLUTCHES TO THE MEMORY* he's alive!! i know he is!!!

sabrina: you're creepy.

saaski: who are ye talkin' about? ive got to get back to me mum and da'!

sabrina: uhhh...i think your stuck...like, stuck in our story.**(grimmgal, don't say a word.)**

saaski: t'is can't be gud, cannot it? what about Tam?

granny relda: sorry about t'at. *LAUGHS HYSTERRICALLY* sorry, 't'is it ye don't like me joke?

daphne: don't copy Saaski.

granny relda: right-o!

harry potter: harry potter, harry potter....

daphne: he's come again!

puck: sabrina, let's go burn down Edwierd's house!

sabrina: okie-dokie, artie-chokie!!

* * *

sabrina: look! there's the mansion....

puck: MANSION? ALL I SEE IS A SHACK WITH FEET!

sabrina: what the heck are you talking about?

puck:you know, that little house in the bushes? with feet?

sabrina: you mean the garden house? but where did the feet come from?

puck: you'll never understand.

sabrina: let's sing the random annoying song i made up! **MY song, me and my friend made it up during music period. it's supposed to be about Easter**

puck and sabrina: chocolate makes you fat/now i look like spongebob's cat/little children stuff their faces/now they hate the doctor's place *repeat a couple of times*

sabrina: i still don't get the 'now they hate the doctor's place' thing.

puck: the doctor would go, 'LITTLE CHILD, YOU'RE OBESE!' *says in an official tone*

random Mexican dude: humm..excuse mee, meester and meeses, eedward wants you off hees property...

puck: screw you! *punches RMD*

random mexican dude: :"( **(black eye)**

sabrina: yay! i shall now set the lighters to the window where i see edwierd mourning his loss!

edward: RAWR! Stupid children...OUCH! I HAVE BECOME A PILE OF ASHES! WHAT WILL I DO WITH OUT MY FAVORITE CHOCOLATE?!

sabrina: vampires don't eat! let alone chocolate!

edward/pile of ashes: this one does.

alice and rosalie: are you okay edward we came back from sunbathing and i heard the scream and alice had a vison and-

sabrina: dude, you'll never get tans.

a & r: but...but....EMMETT TRICKED US!!

puck: you're next. *SETS LIGHTER TO THEM*

a & r: aahhh! we will now join edwier-edward in hades!

sabrina: you bet.

soon sabrina and puck had killed all the cullens. OH YEAH!

**so what did you think? oh yeah. Frannie says hi! (sorry, frannie, i forgot.)**

**anonymous frannie: GROWL!**

**grimmgirl: better end the story....**

the end (of the chapter)


	23. chatroom weirdness

**hey dudes you're probably all wondering why i haven't updated in a while. but remember that i have short term memory and somtimes i can be very jerkish. keep that in mind. oh yeah in my story mirror isn't themaster and i will reveal him or her later on.** **ok...this is the story sisters grimm randomness again, right? sorry if it isn't, i probably got mixed up =C**

**hey i got the idea from curlscat...you know the chatroom thingie**

**disclaimer: i don't own the sisters grimm. But i AM gwenyth paltrow. no, not really. but u probably guessed that =I**

**

* * *

**

sabrina= goodfellow2b puck=kniteinarmor daphne= grimmsister4eva

GOODFELLOW2B HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.

goodfellow2b: hey is anyone there?

KNITEINARMOR HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.

kniteinarmor: yup its me grimm

goodfellow2b: where's daphne?

kniteinarmor: idk and idc

goodfellow2b: what?

kniteinarmor: what?

goodfellow2b: what's the idk and idc supposed to mean?

kniteinarmor: i dont know and i dont care

goodfellow2b: phsya i SO knew that.

kniteinarmor: no u didnt

goodfellow2b: yes, i did

kniteinarmor: ~sigh~ wats up w/ da name grimm

goodfellow2b: um daphne picked it out?

kniteinarmor: was that a question?

goodfellow2b: i dont know. Was it?

kniteinarmor: i may not no gramr but i hav a feeling u chose da name cuz u like mwa

goodfellow2b: maybe i do, maybe i dont

GRIMMSISTER4EVA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

grimmsister4eva: wwwwwaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuuuppppppp

grimmsister4eva: whoa awkward

kniteinarmor: ur sis is in luv w/ me

goodfellow2b: NOOOO

GOODFELLOW2B HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

grimmsister4eva: now look wat u did i need 2 c if shes alrite

GRIMMSISTER4EVA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

kniteinarmor: crap im al alone

kniteinarmor: *D

kniteinarmor: heh heh its a cyclops

kniteinarmor: ^0^ angel!

kniteinarmor: ok this is low

BANDLEADER101 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

bandleader101: yo yo homies

kniteinarmor: who r u??!!

bandleader101: idk

kniteinarmor: get away from me u freak

GOODFELLOW2B HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

goodfellow2b: whoa puck who's your friend

bandleader101: and it was all yellow...

goodfellow2b: what?

kniteinarmor: dont ask me who he is he's just there

bandleader101: i am SO writing a song about this!

kniteinarmor: yeah yeah we get it

goodfellow2b: well ask him!

kniteinarmor: about what?

goodfellow2b: about who he is!

bandleader101: u no all u had 2 do wuz ask

kniteinarmor: ok then. who r u?

bandleader101: chris martin.

goodfellow101: !!!!!!!

goodfellow101: OMG I LUV UR BAND SOOOO MUCH!!

kniteinarmor: what about me?

goodfellow2b: what?

kniteinarmor: don't you love ME?

goodfellow2b: y wud i luv U

goodfellow2b: ur like a brother 2 me

kniteinarmor: no im not we kissed remember

bandleader101: get a room

kniteinarmor: hey who do you think u are?

bandleader101: chris martin.

goodfellow2b: this is OUR private life so ill report abuse on u

ELLIGOAT HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

elligoat: hi

goodfellow2b: what

elligoat: i said hi, is that a crime

kniteinarmor: well so many people are intruding on us

FRANNIE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

frannie: hey elli

goodfellow2b: who are you people??!!!

elligoat: we're your FRIENDS. free the oompa-loompas!

bandleader101: whoa! tension

kniteinarmor: u suck chris

bandleader101: ~crycrycry~

BANDLEADER101 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

GRIMMGIRL HAS ENTERED THE CHATROON

grimmgirl: omg! hey sabrina

goodfellow2b: oh god

elligoat: oh hey 'rin!

frannie: hi again

kniteinarmor: you know her?

frannie: yes is that a problem?

SISTERSGRIMMLOVER HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

sistersgrimmlover: oh ur all here guys

grimmgirl: yup and sabrina and puck are here

frannie: GREAT! ok puck what were u feeling when you and sabrina kissed?

elligoat: do tell

sistersgrimmlover: yeahyeahyeah!

kniteinarmor: what? how do you know

goodfellow2b: uhoh you shouldn't have mentioned that faery boi!

kniteinarmor: want me to delete it

goodfellow2b: no good now loser

kniteinarmor: ok ill tell u

EDWARD_675 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

goodfellow2b: you. ~glares~

edward_675: what i just met you

elligoat: ur edward from twilight

edward_675: no im just a bunny

sistersgrimmlover: nuh-uh ur from twilight and supposed to be dead

edward_675: no, im just a china doll bunny who can type

frannie: sure you are.

grimmgirl: im reporting abuse

MOODYRUBY227 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

moodyruby227: oh hey you're edward tulane

edward_675: FINALLY. but im getting out of here just for good measure

EDWARD_675 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

moodyruby227: what was that all about

goodfellow2b: stop stalking us scarlet hand

elligoat: what? oh your sabrina grimm, always suspicious

goodfellow2b: "you're" means "you are". use that when you say sumthing like that

kniteinarmor: cut the crap sabrina

goodfellow2b: right. you know what im leaving

GOODFELLOW2B HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

elligoat: there's no point in this

ELLIGOAT HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

grimmgirl: u all suck ~glares at everybody but friends~

sistersgrimmlover: y do u say that

grimmgirl: i dunno i felt like being random. me leavie now

GRIMMGIRL HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

SISTERSGRIMMLOVER HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

moodyruby227: howle's moving castle rocks!

MOODYRUBY227 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

frannie: why are you all leaving me? ~sigh~ oh well

FRANNIE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

kniteinarmor: no no no!! waah im all alone now

BANDLEADER101 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

bandleader101: dont be so sure about that

bandleader101: so what did you want the song to be called?

kniteinarmor: you were serious about that??!!!!!

bandleader101: now thats a nice song name

kniteinarmor: what?

bandleader101: and it was all yellow...

kniteinarmor: k ur scaring me

bandleader101: ;-D

kniteinarmor: what the heck was that?

bandleader101: a winky face!

kniteinarmor: umm ok bye bye

KNITEINARMOR HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

bandleader101: awwee guess its just you and me now pal

bandleader101: (fred) ~high squeaky voice~ you're right chris! lets get some ice cream

bandleader101: now now fred you know you have diabetes

GOODFELLOW2B HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM

goodfellow2b: um...

bandleader101: fred says hello! Say hello, fred

bandleader101: (fred) hello freak

bandleader101: FRED!!! that wasn't very nice. please excuse fred.

goodfellow2b: umm i just wanted to see if puck's still here

bandleader101: (fred) nope sweetheart, but he was a natural songwriter

goodfellow2b: whaat

GOODFELLOW2B HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

BANDLEADER101 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM

* * *

**haw haw haw. that was funny. or at least i thought it was. oh well.... OMG you guys i am SOO sorry that it took soo long to update for that i included a few people in here.**

**--erin**

**ps omg i found out that my name really IS erin! ahhh i am soooooooo stupid i dont even know my real name aahh! that's embarasing sorry ellioat**


	24. Last Chapter

hello all. As you can see, I'm not in a very good mood. Know why? Because I'm sick and some rude people just flamed my story.

Thus, I am discontinuing sistersgrimmrandomnessagain. If you hate it so much then I'm discontinuing it.

I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed my story and added it to their favorites list. That means a lot to me.

This will be the last chapter ever.

No love to the flamers,

grimmgirl/erin xoxo


	25. Star Trek visit

**OK. I couldn't resist. You guys rock and are so supportive :P So, anyway, if I get ONE MORE FLAME like that, not constructive criticism, then I am ending ALL my stories. Got it?**

**This is going to be a wee bit confusing.**

**And, here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Captain James T Kirk walked down the hallway of his ship, the Enterprise. He whistled and walked into the room.

What he found there was so surprising that it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He stepped down the steps, finding the room unusually dark. No one was inside like they were supposed to be. He sat down in the Captain's chair.

"Spock! Uhura! Scotty! Where are you guys?" he yelled.

The room got darker, and Jim shivered. This was really creeping him out.

The song I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles started playing in the backround.

The Captain started to get up and leave, but then arm straps, leg straps, and a chest strap wrapped around him. He could hardly move!

Just then he heard quiet footsteps padding down somewhere near the stairs.

"Hello?" Kirk called out. "Who's there?"

"I am," said Spock's voice.

"Spock!" a wave of relief washed over him. "You gotta get me out of here! Someone is making an attempt to kidnap me!"

"I find that illogical," Spock said.

"But I'm strapped down!"

Spock stepped into the Captain's view. "You see, Kirk, over the years I've been containing my human emotions. But now I realize that I have gotten the human emotion to love."

Oh, no. Spock was scaring him. He could see where this was going.

"Uh... Who's the lucky lady?" Kirk asked. The music blared.

Spock shook his head. "You don't understand. It's you."

"What?! I'm not a girl." Captain Kirk looked offended.

The song changed to Spaceman by the Killers. **(hehe.. how appropriate!)**

"I love you, Captain Kirk!" Spock threw his arms around him, his normally stoic face full of joy.

"Spock... you're... you're actually happy! Which makes me happy!" Kirk's face beamed.

"What do you say, Kirk?" Spock now looked intense, as if every word counted, in which it did.

"I love you too, Sweetcheeks!" Kirk said. As he said that, the straps released him.

Little did they know that there was a jealous face in the window, watching their every move.

"Hey!" it squeaked. "What about me?"

"McCoy?" asked Kirk nervously.

"Yeah, me! You two-timing jerk!" McCoy burst through the doors, and punched Captain Kirk right in the face.

"Captain!" Spock looked appauled. "You were cheating on me!"

"No, Spockie-bear! The crazy doctor is lying!" Jim cried, worried.

"To think I set all this up." Spock did his trademark thing where he raised his already slanted eyebrow.

"No! I love you!" Kirk squeaked.

Spock's eyebrow went even higher until it went past his hair, over his head, and landed on the ceiling.

Edward suddenly burst through the door.

"I sparkle just for you, Leo!" he cried, trying to grab onto his authentic uniform.

Kirk's face twisted in rage, and his eye and head twitched. "You mean *twitch twitch* that you *twitch twitch* cheated on me too *twitch twitch*?"

"Edward, you spoiled the fun. Besides, Sabrina Grimm killed you, remember? And grimmgirl hates all twilight characters!" Leonard 'Bones' McCoy said.

"I arose from the dead! Lookatme!" He tried to do a flip in the air, but then his foot got caught on one of the lighting fixtures, and, because of his superhuman strength, ripped a hole in the ceiling.

"Now look what your boyfrie--" Kirk started, but then the Star Ship's air started leaking out and everybody died except Scotty, who still roams around in space. Sometimes astronauts report signs of a heavy Scottish accent begging for grimmgirl to let him out of his cage, but that's just a myth.

One random day Sabrina Grimm and Puck flew to outerspace and caught up with Scotty.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Sabrina asked him.

"McCoy dumped me," he said sadly.

"Oh well," Sabrina and Puck said at the same time.

"Say, how do we survive out here?" Puck asked Sabrina.

She shrugged, and just as she said that they both died from lack of air.

"Crap, now I'm all alone!" Cried Scotty in his deep Scottish accent.


	26. Abducted by aliens? ZEUSSY CATS! What!

**Haha, this chapter is dedicated to Elligoat, because she kept on asking me to update.  
This chapter is dedicated to... anyone who has added me to favorites list! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

After they came back to life, Sabrina and Puck made a huge discovery.

The keebler elves weren't elves at all! They were... ALIENS!!!

Because they found this out by the time that they were on the space ship, a half mile away from Earth.

"I'm ssssoooo bored," Sabrina said.

"You got that right Girlfriend!" Puck cried.

"Ehh?"

"You said I was bein' a girly boy, so I am bein' a girly li'l boy! How do you like me now, hotshot?" Puck said with a weird... accent.

Just then the aliens/keebler elves came back in.

"We take the fairy. You will be used later." Just as they said that big buff alien dudes came in and took Puck away.

"PUUUCKKKKK!!! NOOOO!" Sabrina cried. Puck only smiled and said, "Yeah Girlfriend! Ya see how messed up things can get when you say I'mma girl!"

Puck was then gone, and some of the keebler aliens stayed behind. They looked very bored and their eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them.

"So... ya here?" Sabrina asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," they said.

Sabrina started talking about the architectural designs about the space craft, and the aliens got sssooo bored with her that they shocked her with a taser.

Puck POX (I mean, Puck POV. You get the picture.)

Puck was strapped down in a huuuuuge chair and asked questions.

"Do you like chocolate cake?"

"Yeah."

"Then WHY," said the alien irritably, "Don't you MARRY it?" All the other aliens started at him in awkward silence.

"A-double-k-double-a-r-d! Awkward, awkward, to-tal-ly!" the alien said.

Silence.

"Ehehe... don't you know the awkward song?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"How about, 'It's a beautiful day! To let it, get away! It's a beautiful day--" One of the other aliens threw a book at his head, and he fell silent.

"Animokolous," said the book-thrower alien, "Everybody knows U2 is conceited!"

"But I thought the band was called Me3!!!!!"

Suddenly, Puck unfurled his wings, knocking the chair and the chains and some of the aliens back, including the book-thrower.

"Hey!" Animokolous said. "You killed my bretheren." His eyes narrowed. "Now we duel." He got two light sabers from his belt and handed the blue-ish one to Puck and kept the red one for himself.

"ZOMG YOU'RE DARTH VADER!" Puck cried.

"No. But I have the mask!" He put a mask that looked like Darth Vader's on and started to breath all weird and lashed out at Puck.

Puck cut off his arm.

"Ha!" Puck cried, seeing the blood spurt out of the armpit, "You lose!"

"It's only just a scratch!" Animokolous said.

"But I tooootallly cut off your arm!"

"A scratch!" Animokolous lashed out at Puck again.

Puck cut off his leg.

"Aha! Now I win!" He shouted victoriously.

"You merely bruised me! We fight!" Blood squirted out from his leg stump. It started to pool underneath him.

Then Doctor Hibbert from the Simpsons came by and did his little weird laugh thing and said, "Hehehehehe. Go sit down. He cut off two limbs!"

"No!"

Then Doctor Hibbert's head grew snakes and he erupted in flames, screaming as he went.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked.

"Stop being such a Zeus and let's fight!" Animokolous said.

"Well YOU were the one Zeussing around!"

"Just your typical, average, everyday Zeus," Ani said.

"You're being so Zeussy today! What's up, Zeussy cat, whoa, whoa whoa-oh!"

"Oh just SHUT UP you Zeus!!"

"Well then stop Zeussing around!" Puck cut Animokolous's other arm and leg and then, Ani, knowing he was defeated slumped over dead.

"Yeah! I TOTALLY defeated that Zeussy cat! Whoa, whoa whoa, whoa whoa!"

Then Puck walked into the room where he and Sabrina were sucked up into, and found the keebler aliens shocking Sabrina with a taser.

"Pu-uck," Sabrina groaned between electric spasms. (Twitch twitch twitch)

"C'mon, Sabrina! Let's go home!" Puck kicked all the aliens tasering Sabrina in the neck and they stopped torturing her immediately.

Then they skipped all the way home.

* * *

**Hahaha, you guys better review, you darn Zeuses.**

**Percy: review if you like fanfics.**

**Annabeth: review and if you don't me, Rachel, Arya, and Gemma are being thrown into a lime pit.**

**Percy: review if you're an Eragon fangirl.**

**Annabeth: review if you're a Murtagh fangirl.**

**Percy: review if you're a Puck fangirl.**

**Annabeth: review if you're a Kartik fangirl.**

**Percy: review if you're a... PERCY FANGIRL!!**

**Annabeth: you don't have any fangirls.**

**Percy: Why not??!!**

**Annabeth: 'Cause you're MINE, and no one else can change that!**

**Erin: Yeah, so, basically, review or Annabeth, Rachel, Arya, and Gemma Doyle are being killed. Percy and Grover and... PUCK TOO (!!) will be my slaves forever, with nothing to live for. Kartik is being forced into marrying me! Shyea! Oh yeah!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, omg!!! Thank you sosososososososo much for all the lovely reviews!!! I love you sooooo much!!!**

**

* * *

**

Since Sabrina and Daphne were really bored, the were sliding down the banister down the stairs in the hotel room. But not in the way you think.

On a _mattress._

They were laughing really hard, and no one wanted to ruin their fun...

Except Puck, the Trickster King.

_VROOOOOOOM VROOOOOOM VRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

"WHAT THE *&%$ WAS THAT??!!" Daphne yelled.

"Daphne! WHERE THE #$% DID YOU LEARN SUCH LANGUAGE!!" Sabrina demanded.

"MEEEEEEEEE!!!" shouted an all-too familiar voice behind them.

Puck came crashing down the stairs on his golf cart, after the girls on the mattress, tearing up the wood and rug in the process. But then one of the wheels got caught on the stairs, so he went veering off the stairs and onto the floor below, where Mr Canis was straightening his hair and sipping some piping hot tea. Mr Canis looked up in surprise, spilled his tea on his lap, dropped the straightening iron on his foot and screamed for his life. Puck crashed into him, and they collided with such force to make anyone go "Aieeee!"

"Aiieeee!" went Puck.

"Aiieeee!" said Sabrina.

"Ai... aiieeeeeeeee?" went Daphne, who had hit her head on the banister and was now a little woozy.

Granny Relda came out of the kitchen and shook her head. An average day in the Grimm hotelhold. Now she'd have to buy Mr. Canis another gold chain and straightener.

Red squealed and went all suicidal and jumped out the window but, her cape billowed out behind her so she looked like a crimson flying squirrel leaping from building to building.

"This is all Puck's fault!" Sabrina cried, burying her head in her hands and elbows in the mattress and then, slowly, dissolved into a puddle of tears.

Then Squidward and Spongebob fell out of the closet, and Squidward's clarinet flew up Puck's nose and then they both died because they couldn't live on land.

The End.

* * *

**HEEEEY REVIEWS ARE GOOD YOU KNOW THE DRILL AND IF I GET TEN REVIEWS I WILL BRING MAX AND FANG AND DARREN SHAN INTO THIS!!!**


	28. EUGHH! DARN YOU!

**JUST A NOTE, THIS DOES NOT COUNT AS A CHAPTER!!**

**I WILL NOT EVER, _NEVER_ POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS UNTIL YOU REVIEW PLAYIN'-IT-COLD'S STORY!! AUUGHHHHH!!! DONT REVIEW THIS STORY REVIEW ANOTHER STORY!! GO!! GO!! SHOO SHOO!!!**

**bECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF REVIEWS, SHE IS DISCONTINUING HER STORY!!! **

**AND YOU KNOW WHY, IT'S YOUR FAULT. YES YOU, WHO IS SITTING THERE STARING AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN AND SITTING THERE LIKE A BUMBLING IDIOT!!! YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T EVEN READ THE REST OF THIS!! GO READ HER STORY!!**

**SHOO!! SHOO!!!**


	29. the mysterious lunchbox

****

****

**Oh my god!! I am soooooooooooooo, sooooooooooo, _soooooooooo_ sorry about that!! And this!! This long update!! Ooooh my gosh! But I've been having a really, really, really sucky life right now, soooooo... its not my fault. I understand if you get mad at me!!**

***ducks flying rotten vegies***

**And also, if anyone could please help me? like, give me ideas? 'cause i have none. like, noneeeeeeeeeee. But I do have ideas for other categories. Tell me if you've heard of them:**

**lovely complex (love*com)  
cirque du freak (maybe)  
the outsiders (i've already written two stories for it... GO PONYBOY)  
and more...**

**and if someone could help me out with boy problems that would be very much appreciated.**

**Also, does anyone here like metal music?!?!?! :D :D :D :D**

**But that's boring. This is boring. You are so boring, Erin!!!**

* * *

Um... so it started out as a normal day, for the Grimms at least because a normal day for them is a crazy day for us so let's just say that they had a normal day that was pretty crazy!!

Anyways, sabrina was staring out the window, trying to pack lunch her lunch. She was sooooo tired of Granny's weird, mysterious, and slightly creepy lunches.

She put in a sandwich, an orange, and trail mix, grabbed her backpack, and was ready to go to school!!!!! (!!!!)

So Sabrina slung her bright neon orange with keychains over her shoulder and grabbed her Special Olympics 2010 lunchbox (which was the only one she could find) and nearly ran out the hotel door.

But her lunchbox looked a little light, so she looked inside.

IT WAS EMPTY!!!!

All her food was gone!!

"My life is ruined!" Sabrina shouted, and flung a nearby trashcan at the wall.

(that was so random)

And so anyways, she began to repack her lunch. Starting with the orange, then trailmix, then sandwich, then she decided to pack a Red Bull in there because it gives you wiiings!!!!

So then she grabbed the lunchbox, and headed out the door, but then...

"ITS EMPTY!!!"

Sabrina, as patiently as possible, tried to pack her lunch again. But once again she found it EMPTY!! MAYBE SOMEONE STOLE IT!!! SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW!! SHE THINKS IT WAS PUKE... I MEAN PUCK!!

BUT PUCK WAS ALREADY AT SCHOOL!!! (Or maybe playing his DS2, because he didn't want to break his perfect late record)

So anyways Sabrina packed her lunch AGAIN and then chained up the box, zippered it, and locked it and didn't throw away the key, because that would be such a stupid thing to do, I mean who made up that saying??? Oh come on. Girl, please. If you zip your mouth and throw away the key then you'd never be able to talk. You know this is the longest paragraph in this chapter so far. I'd better stop interfering.

So then, carefully unlocking, chaining, and un...zippering(?) the lunchbox, she found out: the food was gone yet again.

And so then she started to scream.

And it wasn't just any scream too, it was one of those wordless screams that you hear in horror movies when the hero's face gets bit off or something. She screamed and screamed and screamed.

But eventually her screams were drowned out by the sound of a chainsaw!!

Sabrina turned her head only to see Granny, pulling a cord on a chainsaw, wearing a Freddy mask!!

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT EATING MY LUNCHESSSS!!" Granny yelled and the chainsaw made a vroom sound.

Sabrina screamed and ran out again, but nobody knew this; Granny didn't put a spell on the lunch box, nor did the food disappear by itself: the lunchbox ate it.

The end!!

* * *

**Until next time, faithful reviewers!!**

**PS if you thought this wasn't funny at all I totally agree with you.**


End file.
